Beautiful Bruises
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: JONAS. Because this is what happens when you let him get away with it the first time. And the second time. Van Dyke/Macy. Joe/Macy. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

I want you all to know that this started out with Macy being a secret agent.  
I don't know what happened. xD

Anywho. Uhm, just read and tell me what you think? :D

* * *

"Macy?"

At the sound of her name, Macy Misa froze. Her mind told her to run, but her feet stayed glued to the floor. She looked up with wide eyes, flashing a smile. "Joe, uh, what are you doing here?"

"I _live _here?" He made a face. "_What_ are you doing?" Macy looked to her hands, then back to Joe.

"Nothing." She squeaked.

"Are you…taking my clothes?" He asked, blinking.

"I'm not taking them." She mumbled. "I'm borrowing them."

"Why?" She shifted at his question.

"I, uhm, need them."

"For?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" She fumbled with the clothes in her hands.

"Because you're taking my clothes?"

"I'm not taking them!" She defended. "I'm borrowing them."

"Well, technically, you're stealing them. Borrowing without asking and whatnot." He said, stepping closer to the window where Macy stood. She had been so close to getting out, but then he _had_ to show up.

"I just….need them, okay?" She dropped her gaze. "I ripped my dress." She mumbled.

"You what?"

"Ripped my dress! Happy?" His head tilted.

"How'd you rip your dress?"

"Well," She began, "you know how I had my date tonight?"

"With the dwonk?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Anyway, it didn't go so well." This caught Joe's attention. He took a few more steps, now standing in front of her.

"What happened?" He asked, watching her bite her lip and stay silent. "Macy?"

"He was really mean, you know? He said all these things – he compared me to Stella and the _waiter, _can you believe that? He flat out insulted me and didn't even care. I mean, I know he was upset about losing the game but he didn't have to take it out on me!"

"Wait, wait." Joe said. "You lost me. So, he's a jerk, okay. How'd your dress get ripped?"

"I wanted to leave. He got even angrier and grabbed me, tried to stop me." She kicked off her shoes; heels, which she only wore on "special" occasions. Her feet had been killing her all night, and she couldn't take just standing there in them anymore. She opened her jacket, revealing the large tear in her dress. Joe gaped in surprise.

"What did he do?" He asked angrily.

"He just…pulled me. I tried getting away and he got the strap. He pushed me down and it ripped."

"He _what_?" He yelled.

"Shhh!" She hissed, waving her hands. "It's not a big deal!"

"Macy, he _pushed _you!"

"It doesn't matter! He apologized and I didn't even hurt or anything–" He cut her off.

"Doesn't matter? Macy, what if he thinks it's _okay_? What if he does it again?"

"He won't." She said. "I know he won't." She sighed, slipping her jacket off completely. "Turn around so I can change, please." He didn't reply and turned away, frowning. Macy knew he wouldn't let this go that easily. To be honest, she was thankful. Joe was the only one stubborn enough to keep going until she got it right. "Okay." She said, now sporting a baggy t-shirt of his and a pair of shorts. Or boxers, she couldn't tell.

"You look cute." He said, smiling. "Cuter than you'd look in Mr. Abusive's clothes, anyway."

"Shut up, Joe." She folded the garment and placed it on a nearby shelf, putting her heels on top of it.

"It's late." He said suddenly.

"I know." She fumbled with the shirt. "Can I…you know."

"Hm?" He grinned. "Can you what?"

"Can I spend the night?" She said quickly, blushing.

"Why, certainly, Ms. Misa." He beamed. "It's either the couch or sharing with me. Your pick. Ten seconds."

"What? Joe–"

"Nine, eight, seven, six.." He rocked on his toes.

"That couch is really small, Joe." Joe's eyes sparkled in delight.

"Five, four, three.."

"But sharing with you would be awkward." He snorted, eyes rolling.

"Two…"

"Alright, fine. I guess I'm stuck with you. It's not my fault if I kick you off."

"Whoop!" He rejoiced. "Now we can talk _all night _about how big a douche bag Van Douche is."

"He's not a douche bag. He was just upset."

"And that gives him the right to knock you down?" Macy stayed quiet, shuffling over to Joe's bed. "You're not gonna forgive him, are you?"

"I already did." She pulled the blanket back.

"Seriously?" He groaned. "God, you're so stupid."

"I am not stupid!" She stomped her foot.

"You so are." He climbed under the covers. She did the same, pouting.

"I am not." They stared at each other for a moment, neither knowing what to say.

"Does your mom know you're here?" He asked.

"No. She thinks I'm at Stella's. Stella thinks I'm home."

"You sneaky little devil." He smirked. "This was your plan all along, huh? Getting me in bed with you-"

"Shut up!" She laughed loudly. "It wasn't my plan _exactly._ I wanted someone to talk to. I had no intention on staying here, really. I was gonna go to Stella's but you came in."

"You know, you could have just asked for clothes."

"I was embarrassed." She mumbled, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Why? I mean, I've seen you naked before." He smirked.

"And who's fault was that?" She smacked him. "Pervert."

"Hey! It's not my fault you don't lock the door when you get dressed."

"It's your fault for not knocking!" She smacked him again.

"Jeez, Van Douche is making you abusive." Macy frowned.

"Shut up." She rolled over. "Goodnight, Joseph."

"Aw, don't be mad. I was just kidding."

"I said goodnight." They stayed silent for a while, listening to the ticking of the clock. She flipped back over, not at all surprised to see his open eyes.

"Miss me?"

"I was just wondering where Kevin and Nick were."

"Oh." He shrugged. "They're seeing some movie. I saw it with Abby already."

"Red head Abby?" Her eyebrow rose. "I thought you didn't like her."

"I don't!" He sighed. "I don't know why everyone thinks I do."

"You're cute together." Her nose crinkled. "Well, sorta."

"I don't like her. She's just a friend."

"Like Stella was just a friend?"

"I thought I told you to never bring that up again. That was the worst relationship of my life." He said dramatically. "So awkward." She giggled.

"I knew you two wouldn't last. You're meant to be friends."

"Yeah, well," He shrugged, "I needed to know if she was _the one_; if we were like a stupid romance novel. Best friends falling for each other and all that crap."

"So you're over her? Completely?"

"Now, why would you like to know, hm? Plan on leaving Van Douche for a real man?" He puffed out his chest.

"Please." She scoffed. "I'd leave him for Nick before I left him for you. Nick's more of a man."

"He is _not_."

"You waited in the bathroom for three hours so he could kill a spider, Joe." She said. "You're a wuss."

"That spider was huge, okay?" He huffed.

"It was a baby."

"Shut up, meanie. Go to sleep." He ruffled her hair. "I suggest you do before Nick and Kevin get back. They're bound to flip out."

"Right." She sighed. "I really hope Van Dyke doesn't find out about this." Joe grinned.

"Who knows? He might hear it through the watermelon vine."

"It's grape vine." She corrected, eyebrow raising.

"I'm in the mood for watermelon." He shrugged.

"Don't tell him." She whispered. "Please?"

"I won't." He wrapped an arm around her, kissing her forehead gently. "God knows he'd beat the crap out of you if I did."

* * *

Well.  
That was...I'm not sure.

It's _something_, I know that. Not sure what, though.

Do you think Van Dyke will continue to hurt Macy? Will he find out about the little Jacy rendezvous?

**Review. **:)


	2. Chapter 2

It was a mistake.

Macy knew, deep down, that Joe had been right all along. She just didn't want to admit it.

Macy remembered Van Dyke ambushing her in the hallway that next week, after the first abusive incident. Apparently, Kevin had opened his mouth about Macy spending the night. She didn't blame him; he didn't know why she was there or anything. Actually, it was him who ended up saving her, anyway.

_"Macy!" A voice snapped angrily. She turned, blinking._

_"Oh, uh, Van Dyke." She swallowed. "Hi."_

_"What's this I hear about you and Joe?" He seethed. "You spent the night with him?" Macy gaped, wide eyes blinking._

_"I-I, well, you ripped my dress!" She defended herself. "I needed clothes!"_

_"Why didn't you go to Stella's house, then?"_

_"Because, maybe, I was sick of hearing about her! All you did was talk about the relationship you two had. Stella this, Stella that, all night! Joe's just my friend, okay? We didn't do anything. How'd you even hear about it?"_

_"Kevin." He said, frowning. "He told me."_

_"Why?"_

_"Cause, apparently, he thought we broke up." Macy flinched, backing away as he came closer._

_"Why would he think that?"_

_"He found you and Joe in bed together, Macy! What else __**would **__he think?" Macy hit the row of lockers, watching in fear._

_"V-Van Dyke, nothing happened, I swear-" He punched the locker very close to her face, making her shrink back and let out a small sob as tears formed in her eyes._

_"Don't lie to me, Macy."_

_"I'm not lying!" She cried. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted._

_"Macy?" She looked up, thanking God that Kevin had so happened to be walking by._

_"Hi, Kevin."_

_"Are you okay?" He glanced at Van Dyke in suspicion._

_"Uhm, I'm actually feeling kind of sick. Van Dyke has practice, so can you take me to the nurse?" She wormed away from Van Dyke, latching onto Kevin's arm, wobbling slightly to make her illness seem real. Worried, Kevin nodded. As they walked away, Macy looked over her shoulder. Van Dyke was no where to be seen._

_That scared her._

Now, two months later, and the Macy they all knew - and loved, of course - was gone. Her skin, as Joe remembered it, had always been soft and seemingly untouched. She was like an angel. But now, staring at herself in the mirror, she was just, simply put, broken. Joe had no idea - no one did - that Van Dyke hadn't stopped hitting her. Macy was too afraid to leave him; too afraid to speak up. So, she took it all. Day after day, she received hit after hit, for whatever reason Van Dyke made up. Bruises were everywhere, half fresh, half old. She even had a scar lining her side, from the time she 'fell' riding her bike. (When in reality, Van Dyke had kicked her on solid concrete. The bruises were gone, but the scar had stayed.) Someone knocked at the door and Macy pulled her shirt back on. This was...terrifying, embarrassing.

No one had to know.

* * *

A week later, Macy hesitantly agreed to go to JONAS firehouse. The boys missed her, and asked if she wanted to go to the beach with them and Stella. Van Dyke had said she wasn't allowed to speak to them anymore. He didn't trust her with them, or any other guy. But, Van Dyke was out of town today, visiting colleges. He wouldn't find out, if she had anything to do with it.

In the bathroom, as she changed into her bathing suit, she froze in front of the mirror. The scar, the new bruises - they all stared at her. None went past her knees or shoulders; Van Dyke wasn't stupid, as many thought. He knew not to leave visible evidence. She stared at herself, tears falling.

"What happened to me?" She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself, eyes closing. She didn't even hear the door open.

"Macy, what's taking so lon-" Joe's voice snapped silent and he staggered backwards, covering his eyes. "I am so sorry!" He yelled.

"Joe." She whispered. "Wait, come back." He paused, hands still on his face.

"Why?" He was blushing, she could see. She wanted to smile, but it wouldn't come.

"Please." She begged. His hands dropped, and so did her arms, showing her bra covered chest and abdomen - both marked with bruises. He gasped, rushing forward.

"Macy, what the..." He had her by her shoulders, looking her over. Her being shirtless didn't seem to matter anymore.

"You were right." She sobbed. "Oh, God, you were right." He looked her in the eye, and understood immediately. He embraced her, burying his face in her hair as she cried into his shoulder.

_I'll kill him_, Joe thought to himself, eyes closing as he breathed in Macy's scent. _He's dead the second I see him._

* * *

Macy stayed at the JONAS house for the next week. The school had the week off, for teacher conferences. Van Dyke got back Wednesday, and was furious when he found out where Macy was. Joe met him on the front step.

"Where is she?" Van Dyke hissed.

"Inside." Joe stood, towering over him.

"Move." Van Dyke tried to get past him, but Joe blocked his path. "She's my girlfriend, man, get out of my way-" He was cut off, a fist slamming into the side of his face. Before he could react, a second hit, to the gut, knocked him off his feet.

"How do you like getting hit, huh?" Joe asked, approaching him.

"Yo-You're crazy-" Van Dyke gasped for breath. "Stay away from me!"

"Stay away from Macy." He growled, glaring.

"She's my girlfriend-"

"I don't care!" Joe grabbed him by the collar, lifting him back up, eye to eye with him. "Don't go anywhere near her, do you understand me?"

"I don't have to listen to you-" Joe punched him, two more times, before he stopped talking back.

"Do you understand me?" Van Dyke merely nodded, before Joe dropped him, scowling. "Get out of my sight." Joe spat, turning, and walking inside without looking back. Macy was staring out the window in shock. He was glaring at her from outside. Once he spotted Joe at Macy's side, he turned and ran down the block in fear. Joe laughed slightly, looking to Macy. She stared up at him with teary eyes. "You don't have to be afraid of him anymore." She threw her arms around him, crying and smiling at the same time.

Joe stood in front of the mirror, that night, with her. The bruises were going away, slowly, but they were. The scar would be a constant reminder. Joe held her, murmuring in her ear; "You're beautiful." She cried, denying his statement.

"I look disgusting. I'm so stupid."

"No." He took her face in his hands. "You look amazing. You always have. You made a mistake, Macy."

"I should have listened to you." She looked in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, beautiful." He smiled, resting his forehead against hers.

"Joe?" She whispered.

"Hm?"

"Thank you." She leaned in, carefully, and kissed him softly. He kissed her back, his smile staying.

"You're welcome."

* * *

CRAPPY ENDING ALERT.  
Whatever. I didn't know how to end it.

So...that's it.

Two chapters is enough, yes? I'm not sure how I could add to this, anyway.

Reviews are nice. :)


End file.
